


Freestyle

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo has trouble with a dance move and asks for help from Trigger's best dancer. However, he winds up getting more than he bargained for when the sessions run longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freestyle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically a preview chapter because the whole thing is a hot mess, but my bestie insisted that I post something. Um. If you're wondering how this pairing exists and haven't read the 1st anniversary chapter where Sougo gets drunk and CLIMBS ON RYUU I suggest you do. It's amazing. Ryuu starts to call him adorable ;; and then Sougo demands Gaku and Tenn dance while he stays on Tsunashi-san. I'm not making it up, I promise. A+ to whatever game writer decided to give me this canon masterpiece.
> 
> God I am so deep in idol hell it's not even funny.
> 
> Anyways, this piece pretty much stands on its own as a little fluff drabble, but there will be more! Soonish.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why Ryuu never counts "8," my ballet teacher always used "and" so I'm convinced that's a thing since I heard it for 15 years.

There’s something about the way Sougo moves that Ryuunosuke can’t quite put his finger on. Yes, there are times when it looks sexy. The fact he keeps so buttoned-up makes him more desirable; to the point where one could let his imagination run wild if he let it. That's not the word he's searching for as he continues to assess Sougo's routine. The word is something close to beautiful. It hits him. _Graceful._ Sougo has grace and poise when he dances, and Ryuunosuke can’t help but look his way.

Something pounds inside his ribcage, but he quickly shakes it off. He has to focus on the task at hand.

“Sougo-kun, try that again, but first.” He steps behind him and puts his hands on Sougo’s hips. “Pull your hip against my hand.”

Sougo looks utterly scandalized for a moment, and barely manages to compose himself. “Wh-what?”

“You need to feel this muscle.” Ryuu gives his hip a squeeze. “Try pulling against my hand.”

Sougo, though mortified, shifts his hips.

“Do you feel that tension? That’s the muscle you need to lock to keep your balance.”

Sougo tries the roll, and it instantly feels smoother. Ryuunosuke nods in approval.

“Very good. Now try it again. 5, 6, 7, and…” He steps back and watches Sougo try the move. “Better. Again. 5, 6, 7, and turn, 2, 3, 4. Jump, 2, 3, 4. Back 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and, good.” His voice is commanding, and Sougo follows the count while the mental instructions to his body carry out his will. Or try to anyway.

Jump, two, three, four.

Back, two, three, four.

Pop, two, pop, four.

His self-consciousness is there, but Sougo glances to see Ryuunosuke nodding his head as he claps out the rhythm. He does the sequence again, and this time he knows it looks better.

“Again! 5, 6, 7, and…”

The counting helps, but the grin that tugs at Ryuunosuke’s lips as he executes the new move right makes Sougo smile too.

*

The next week at rehearsal, it's apparent that his hard work paid off. 

“Sou-chan, that looked really cool!!” Tamaki exclaims as he reaches for his water bottle. Sougo beams, too pleased to be concerned at how red his cheeks are.

“I’ve been practicing, so thank you for noticing, Tamaki-kun.”

“Pretty soon you’ll be as good as me,” Tamaki huffs and Sougo laughs. The rest of the group calls for a break, and the flashing on Sougo’s phone from his bag catches his eye. He quickly shuffles over and fishes it out to look at the screen.

**New Rabbit Chat message. Accept?**

Sougo swallows nervously, and then taps yes. He swears his heart doesn’t beat for a second.

 **Ryuunosuke:** How’d rehearsal go?

He worries his bottom lip. Quickly, he taps out a response.

 **Sougo:** We’re still practicing, but thanks to you it’s going well. I can’t thank you enough, Tsunashi-san.

He sends it before he can over think it. The dots appear, indicating typing on the other side of the conversation. But they stop. Sougo stares at the screen. Did he say something wrong?

“Two minutes, then we’re starting again!” Yamato calls to the group. Sougo frowns, waiting impatiently. The clock is ticking. As he sees the others drift back to the dance floor, he goes to put the phone back in his bag. His screen lights up just in time.

 **Ryuunosuke:** Do you want to cancel tomorrow? Or could you still use some practice?

Sougo starts typing, but Tamaki claps him on the shoulder.

“C’mon, Sou-chan. We’re lining up.”

“Coming.” He replies, and then taps out a quick message that he hopes doesn’t sound desperate.

 **Sougo:** I could still use the help if you’re free.

He begrudgingly puts the phone in his bag. The rest of rehearsal he’s a little off on his game, thinking about what the Trigger member’s reply will be.

At the end of practice, he smiles when he sees the notification on his screen.

 **Ryuunosuke:** I’ll be there. I’m having fun, so as long as you need me I’ll come!

Sougo can't stop smiling as he replies,  
**Sougo:** I’m glad to hear that. I’ll see you at seven.

"You look really happy." One of his group says as they exit, but he doesn't catch who it was because he's going through a thousand scenarios in his head. He registers the voice and the words, and wills his brain to respond with something.

"Just...been enjoying practice," he says with a smile. It's technically not a lie. He just doesn't specify which practice.


End file.
